2013
Events January * January 1 - "Polyhex Lost" - Polyhex falls to Hubcap and the Trans-Organics * January 17 - "Cold War" - Cobra Commander announces his intention to take down US-allied regimes * January 27 - "Trucial Abysmia to try 94 accused of trying to seize power" * January 28 - Trucial Abysmia Presidential debates February Feb 12 - Sheikh Mohammed Wins Election in Trucial Abysmia The BBC is confirming that Sheikh Mohammed has been elected the new leader of Trucial Abysmia. His win stuns election pundits who roundly predicted that his father, the more moderate Sheikh Saud would continue his near two-decade rule of the land. The husband and wife couple can be seen leaving their presidential palace late tonight (grainy camera of Sheikh Saud and his wife Hana getting into a limo). Sheikh Mohammed will be the youngest ruler in Trucial Abysmia in nearly 300 years. More as this story unfolds. March * March 04 - "Dr. Junkion and the Aerialbots" - Paging Dr. Sit-Com! * March 10 - Sheikh Saud and his wife Hanna appear on state TV in Trucial Abysmia and wish the population well before embarking on a vacation to London. Under orders from General Alawai , Sheikh Saud doesn't reveal the real reason they are leaving: they are being exiled by their son. * March 11 - Both sides in Syria ‘increasingly reckless’ with civilian lives category:2013 * March 27 - Anwar Assan makes a Jailhouse Statement * March 31 - Cobra slams Arab League support of Syria rebels * March 31 - "Easter Baskets" - Barbecue offers Temera her first Easter basket April April 02 - Denver Has A Problem... Over the past 6 months to a year, the Denver Metropolitan Area has seen an unprecidented surge of crime. Not all of the crime is violent, but petit thefts and drug-related offenses are considerably more numerous than they've been in prior years. The mayors of Denver, Aurora, Highlands Ranch, Littleton, and other surrounding suburbs have increased police patrols to the point where it's putting a strain on city budgets. What's more, even the increased security presence hasn't made a significant decrease in the number of arrests. The latest tragedy in the area was at a weekend party at UC-Denver, where four college students overdosed on some extremely potent drugs. Three of the students went into seizures and are being treated at area hospitals in guarded condition, and a fourth student was dead on arrival. 02 April - "Easter cookies" The Joes discuss Easter traditions, cookies, and 910's future April 13 - Convoy attacks Three Mile Island Convoy along with Buzzsaw raided the nuclear facility known as Three Mile Island. In addition to a haul of energon cubes they were able to remove the entire reactor core from the facility and deliver it to Trypticon for Scrapper's use. April 14 - Three Mile Island Raided ;Three Mile Island generating facility attacked :Yesterday evening residents of Harrisburg, Pennsylvania found themselves without electrical power as a Decepticon raiding party attacked the Three Mile Island nuclear generating station. In addition to collecting energon cubes the attacking Decepticon removed the entire reactor core from the building, effectively shutting down the station. The attacker was aided by another Decepticon in the form of a large bird who in addition to assisting in the raid took one of the plant technicians hostage. The whereabouts of the technician are unknown at this time. :Officials are now analyzing the damage to the station but are already estimating the replacement of the reactor and its fuel at nearly half a billion dollars. Work is underway to attempt to reroute power to the local grid from other grids with surpluses but power rationing in Harrisburg is likely to be a fact of life for months to come. Officials are also noting a lack of response from the Autobots in regard to this latest Decepticon raid. Those questioned said they have no comment for now, but a feeling of unrest is evident in the residents of the town. More as it develops. April 17 - Cobra Unity Condemns Boston Blast, Criticizes US Policy Cobra Unity's top leader condemns the twin bombing attacks in Boston, yet chides the U.S. for employing a double standard when it comes to drone attacks that kill innocent civilians. April 23 - Scientists Report Strange Phenomen NASA JET PROPULSION LABORATORY - Scientists from NASA's JPL have released a study going back 6 years. :"Since the loss of an experimental power generation satellite in 2007, and the subsequent reports of strange after effects from its detonation, we have been studying those effects closely." reported Dr. Sanders of their theoretical research group. "The satellite's explosion has seemed to have an unusual effect on what we perceive as the constant of time. For the past 6 years this instability, as we can best describe it, has remained rather constant, but signs are showing an increase in readings. For now, we have no theories as to what effects this may cause, but we encourage anyone who experiences unusual time-related effects to contact our office. We do wish to stress, however, that this is likely to have little effect on anyone's daily lives." :Some other experts in the field have called their findings questionable, but the JPL scientists insist their data is solid. Meanwhile, in other news, the New York Yankees season opener starts..." April 29 - Missing Student UC Denver student Adam Dombrowski, age 20, went missing over the weekend, as did his 2013 red BMW sports coupe with Colorado vanity plate 'FRAT4LYFE'. His fellow fraternity brothers are working with law enforcement to search the area for him, and they ask anyone with any information to please contact Denver police. May * 05-04 - "The Skyfire in the Mirror Pt. 2" - Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe. May 08 - Great Greenshirt Revolution? :Something is up at the Pit, although nobody's talking about it. A good portion of the Greenshirts seem to have something planned, although none of them will speak anything to the actual joes about it. When asked, they talk about the "Great Greenshirt Revolution, where we will overthrow the GI Joes and get our moment in the spotlight!" in a joking way. On the other hand, they also have reassured any concerned that no rules will be broken, nobody SHOULD get hurt (hey, accidents and random Cobra Attacks can happen) and its all in good fun. So far, all people know it involves is Iphones or Ipads, gas masks, Wild Bills' Guitar, an empty medical kit and a jeep (One of them actually paid to replace any gas used out of his own pocket), all of which were returned promptly and undamaged when done with. May 16 - New Youtube Video making the rounds A new account on Youtube has posted a video that has certainly been turning heads and making commentaries: :The picture clicks on, and you can see Mike (910) sitting there in a computer chair, wearing sunglasses and his greens. It looked like they were in an empty hangar office at an airforce base. The other greenshirts were poised around him, wearing gas masks and sunglases over them as well. There's an audible click, and then Bruno Mars' "The Lazy Song" starts to play as the Greenshirts all bob their heads to the music, with 910 lip-synching the lines "Today I don't feel like doing anything! I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone - So leave a message at the tone! 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything. Uh!" With rehearsed practice, the greenshirts broke apart, and one pulled on 910s' chair, sending him coasting out of view. The screen cuts away as he rolls up to a desk facing it, lifting his feet with perfect timing to prop on the old surface while another pair of Joes, wearing tank tops and casual pants were ironing uniforms in the background. "I'm gonna kick my feet up, Then stare at the fan - Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants! Nobody's gonna tell me I can't." The greenshirts hold up a pair of freshly pressed dress pants, shaking their heads seriously in time to 910, who folds his arms around himself. Another cut scene, and they were in what looked like barracks, greenshirts all lazing about in bed, staring at a small television with flickering images wearing camo-print ponchos as their feet swayed side to side to the music ""I'll be lounging on the couch,Just chillin' in my snuggie! Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie.." and then another cut, this time to one of the more impressive vehicles, the greenshirts all standing proudly and dramatically on it in their sunglasses as 910 thumbed at himself. 'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man! Oh yes, I said it, I said it! I said it cause I can!" And then back to the original set with the gas masks as they bobbed to the chorus a second time, before jumping up to leap dramatically repeatedly during the 'whop whoop' parts, two of them even body slamming each other before they all staggered out of view of the camera. A slight flick, and then 910 wearing his military issue pajamas, stretching his back as he turns back to the camera, one of the feminine greenshirts stepping in to learn on him as he puts an arm around her, then swings her about to dip her over one knee. "Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex, And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' " The girl puts a hand by her mouth, then grins mischeviously and shakes her head. Noting this, 910 'hands her' over, quite literally to one of the larger greenshirts who carries her off screen. "Yeah, I might mess around, and get my college degree, I bet my old man will be so proud of me. " A shrug, and an apologetic smile from the sunglassed joe as the chair is rolled back to him and he sits down again. "But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait! Oh yes I said it, I said it - I said it cause I can!" Just in time for another round of the chorus, again with the crowd of greenshirts, this time a few of them wearing pony party hats. It cuts off again to seeing 910's feet, with his blonde hair laying in peices around it, then it pans up to show a freshly buzz-cutted Mike standing in front of the mirror as one of the others grabs him and noogies his head goofily "No, I ain't gonna comb my hair - 'Cause I ain't going anywhere. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... " it froze, then slid to one side, showing now just from the waist up as 910 just strode by, wearing no shirt but bobbing his head. Wearing the sunglases still and flashes a 'rock out' sign to the camera. "I'll just strut in my birthday suit - And let everything hang loose! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. " And finally, back to that chair once more as the now-dressed Greenshirt retook his seat. From off-camera, Wild Bills' guitar is tossed to him and he catches it easily, setting up to plunk away within the masked greenshirts again " Ooh! Today I don't feel like doing anything, I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone - So leave a message at the tone! 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything... Nothing at all whooop-whoop! Whoop-whoop! nothing at all!" during the final lines, the greenshirts moved again, this time just goofing off, smacking each other with pillows and tumbling over the bed, while three conga-lined funkily across behind 910. Finally, it fades with just the initials GGR. May 20 - Buzzsaw Rescue Attempt Starscream attempts a rescue of Buzzsaw from Autobot City.